User talk:Phil.e.
Hi. I'm a the founder of nintendo:pt:, and I'm thinking to rename this wiki to pt.mario -- because this is my primary scope of articles. If everything occur fine, English Mario Wiki will earn a partner ;) Slade W N 18:24, 12 August 2007 (UTC) >:) I'm appalled you didn't invite me to this Wiki :| You know my Nintendo knowledge. :--[[User:KillerCRS|'KillerCRS: Your #1 source of made-up crap.']]Talk to me!] - [ ] 18:42, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Yes! Thank goodness for this wiki. I wanted to work on a wiki about Maro but due to corruption in the MarioWiki government (i.e. trolls in high posissions and lunatics who everyone likes) I felt that the true purpose of that wiki was gone. So now you hae a new editor, congrats. Murzon 15:23, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Righto, boss! Murzon 14:40, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Actually I went to check that wik iout and its pretty good even got a warm welcome by user:"Xzelion" Bastila Shan You're late! I was the only vandal fighter here for a while, but it turned out to be to much for me. Anyway, you need to make it more obvious you're an admin! Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mo se, squeaking out! 01:15, 18 August 2007 (UTC) But of course I'll try to balance Halopedia and here, especially if you're the only sysop here. I accept your RfA. However, I'm not a genius when it comes to the Mario series like I am with Halo. Is that okay? Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mo se, squeaking out! 01:24, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Done But what did I just do? Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mo se, squeaking out! 01:36, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Major Vandalism wow...Bastila Shan Delete tags There was quite a bit of vandalism in the past few days, so I've added tags to the created pages. Thanks Jordan Hatch talk 17:53, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :Also the Everything in the world shy guys suck thing can't be delete it shows up as a glitch cause of the + in the name i believe. Rancor Jerky :It has been deleted. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 21:55, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for founding the MarioWiki. Anyone who knows me well will know that there are two things I like the most: the Mario series and wikis. I know that this will take up a lot of my time and I hope that this wiki will be huge and that it will be bigger and better than Super Mario Wiki. --Leon2323 23:04, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Quivers Quivers - Obvious vandalism. Incorrect. Please could you delete. Jordan Hatch talk 20:32, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Dummmmy I just found out that he changes his IP once he gets blocked so you can't truly block him forever. He is a known spammer apparently. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 21:55, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Admin Thanks. Also I knew that Glitchy hasn't been around as long as I have, so, well... its going to be a while before he becomes one. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I know, it is just he is too new. Admins should have been editing at least for a few days. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:32, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Stupid Parental Controls I would revert MarioWiki:Copyrights, except I can't because of Parental controls. Will you do it for me? MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:09, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Active Could you try to be a bit more active here? This wiki is a large target for vandalism. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Adminship Rollback status. * Sorry, but you can't have rollback status just yet. You need to work hard and earn the responsibility. TommyC [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PBCZ!!!']]' 'BOWSERSDEN Wiki's Background How do you get the background for your wikia. I have just a plain blue and white background. How can you change it like the way you did with the mushrooms. Help Is there a way you can do it for me because I don't know how. :Phil.e. has been inactive for a long time. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually *But I responded to Shy Guy Sucks.. If somebody was protecting my talk page they have my gratitude, it just seemed to me from the history that Shy Guy Sucks was the source of the continuous edits to my page. [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ''']] [Talk to me] 17:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Recent activity